


hungry heart

by waferkya



Category: X Factor (Italy) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: CANTANO E SCOPANO, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giò ha un problema e quel problema, manco a dirlo, è Davide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hungry heart

È tutto il giorno che Giò è nervoso, è evidente che è nervoso, se ne sono accorte pure le piante e le piante sono di plastica, quindi è proprio evidente evidente. Ed è tutto il giorno che Giò nega di essere nervoso, e continua a dire che no, non è vero, è tranquillissimo, è proprio l’incarnazione della serenità, è pronto a ritirarsi su una montagna in Tibet a fare il monaco, va tutto bene. Però è pure tutto il giorno che Mister Serenità continua ad andare su e giù per il loft frugando sotto ai cuscini, aprendo cassetti e spostando cose, per cui, insomma, nessuno gli crede, quando giura che è tutto apposto.

Insomma, è tutto il giorno che Giò è nervoso ed è tutto il giorno che il suo nervosismo rende nervosi pure tutti gli altri.

“Gioooooò,” si lagna Gennaro, che è sdraiato sul divano con un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi e persino così riesce a percepire la follia nevrotica di Giò. “Ti prego, datti una calmata!”

“Non so di cosa stai parlando, sono calmissimo!” strilla Giò in risposta, niente affatto calmo, mentre solleva un sottovaso e poi lo rimette a posto, frustrato. Un armadio a vetri attira la sua attenzione. È chiaramente pieno solo di roba per la cucina, ma Giò lo apre comunque, ficcando il naso tra le pile di piatti.

Il ripiano più alto è veramente troppo alto, e Giò si alza sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungerlo. Muove le mani a tentoni, fruga disperatamente, ma tutto quello che trova è un’intera famiglia di forchette in precario equilibrio sulla mensola, che decidono bene di suicidarsi in massa al minimo tocco, andando a schiantarsi sul pavimento con un fracasso tintinnoso che dura almeno due minuti buoni.

L’ultima forchetta casca da sola, quasi a prendersi gioco di Giò (il quale, peraltro, non è per niente nervoso).

Gennaro lancia uno strillo agonizzante, e si rannicchia su un fianco coprendosi le orecchie con le mani. Alessio, seduto accanto ai suoi piedi a sfogliare svogliatamente una rivista, gli dà una pacca di commiserazione sul ginocchio.

“Coraggio, forse al prossimo live usciamo,” gli dice, cercando di consolarlo.

“Ma il prossimo live è così _lontano_ , io non ci arrivo vivo!” sbuffa Gennaro, poi si tira un po’ su facendo leva sui gomiti. “Shorty, porca miseria, ti puoi rendere utile?”

Giò aveva in mano una biografia di Elvis pescata chissà dove, ed è un fatto assolutamente fortuito che se la faccia cascare su un piede non appena viene fatto il nome di Davide.

La richiesta di Gennaro, in ogni caso, si perde nel vuoto. Davide è a mezzo metro di distanza, ma ha sulle orecchie le sue cuffie isolanti ed è concentratissimo a digitare qualcosa sul portatile. È messo così da stamattina: Davide è un uomo assennato, maturo e perspicace. Non appena ha fiutato aria di isteria — e gli è bastata un’occhiata alla faccia spiritata di Giò, — si è galantemente chiamato fuori dai giochi, isolandosi nel suo bel mondo di Sa-Il-Cazzo-Cosa-Sta-Combinando.

Gennaro non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciargli il lusso della tranquillità. Se devono soffrire, allora soffriranno tutti insieme.

Non c’è neanche bisogno di parlare. Un colpettino col piede sulla coscia di Alessio, e Alessio, impassibile, si allunga di lato, finché non arriva allo schermo del portatile di Davide e lo spinge giù, abbassandolo un poco. Davide alza gli occhi, perplesso. Si toglie le cuffie.

“Che è?” chiede, e ha la faccia tosta di inclinare un po’ la testa di lato, tutto innocente e carino.

Gennaro indica un punto alle proprie spalle: Giò, che sta cercando di smontare una lampada IKEA, perché è logico pensare di ritrovare cose — qualunque cosa sia ciò che Giò si è perso — dentro un paralume.

“Enjoy the situa, bitch,” dice Gennaro, lapidario.

Davide aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. Non è molto bravo a gestire le situazioni di emergenza, ma non se la sente nemmeno di condannare i bambini ad affrontare la crisi soli soletti.

Non resta che una cosa da fare.

Davide mette via il computer e imbraccia la vera arma finale: la chitarra acustica che, da quando è entrato al loft, tiene sempre a non più di cinque metri di distanza. Un po’ come Giò.

“Mi rifai Feel Good Inc?” salta subito su Alessio, tutto contento, e Davide deve ammettere che lo lusinga avere un ammiratore così entusiasta.

Gennaro invece storce la bocca.

“Okay, in caso non te ne fossi accorto, non siamo su Glee,” dice. “Non puoi risolvere tutto,” e indica Giò, che dopo aver demolito la lampada sta ora cercando di scollare la moquette per guardarci sotto, “con una canzone.”

Praticamente è una bestemmia, e Davide reagisce nell’unico modo sensato: si copre la bocca con le mani e sgrana gli occhi, sconvolto. Alessio fa lo stesso, contemporaneamente, manco si fossero messi d’accordo con settimane di anticipo.

Gennaro si rende conto di essere circondato di matti, e lascia perdere. Si affloscia contro il divano e arrendevole chiede, “Okay, okay. Quindi che cantiamo?”

Davide allunga un piede per dargli un amichevole colpetto alla caviglia, perché non sia mai detto che non è un amico affettuoso, e poi sfiora i tasti della chitarra, pensieroso.

Alza gli occhi, guarda oltre i bambini e verso Giò, che adesso è fermo ai piedi delle scale, una mano su un fianco mentre con l’altra si strofina la barba. Lo fa sempre, quando è nervoso. Si sta guardando intorno con aria persa, gli occhi scuri sgranati sul viso pallido, e Davide si morde il labbro inferiore.

Le dita sulla chitarra, di propria spontanea volontà, accennano i primi accordi di _Sex on Fire_.

Davide si ferma subito, quasi sobbalzando; ma non è stato abbastanza rapido perché Giò l’ha sentito e ha riconosciuto il pezzo e si è girato di scatto a guardarlo.

Da un lato all’altro del loft, si scambiano un’occhiata che dal lato di Davide è incerta, confusa, e dal lato di Giò è puro e semplice terrore.

Davide deglutisce a vuoto. Abbassa gli occhi sulla chitarra.

“Okay, okay. Come state messi a classic rock?”

*

Giò ha un problema, non è così idiota da mentire a se stesso. Ha un problema, e quel problema lo sta rendendo nervoso, d’accordo, quasi ai limiti della paranoia, okay, ma non c’è bisogno di farglielo notare in continuazione. Non c’è bisogno di puntare il dito e sottolineare il fatto che non ha dormito, che ha la maglietta al contrario, che la sua ricerca spasmodica ha valicato da un pezzo il confine della logica, che è veramente un cretino che fa cose cretine e si merita di fare una fine cretina, altro che competere nel talent show più famoso d’Italia.

Il problema di Giò è molto semplice: ha la faccia di Davide, il sorriso di Davide, i capelli di Davide, l’orribile senso dell’umorismo di Davide, le mani di Davide, il corpo di Davide e, tragedia delle tragedie, ha la voce di Davide.

Il problema di Giò è Davide. In generale. Nel caso specifico in questione, il problema di Giò è che non trova più il tablet su cui registrano i videodiari. Come ogni cosa nella vita di Giò da cinque settimane a questa parte, anche questo è riconducibile a Davide. È sempre tutto colpa di Davide.

È andata così: Giò s’è beccato il Wind bis, e ha dovuto rifare _Sex on Fire_. Fin qui, tutto tranquillo. Ha ripescato da sotto al letto il foglio col testo della canzone e gli accordi appuntati a margine, ha fatto due-tre prove, si è messo la felpa meno stropicciata che ha trovato, e poi ha avuto la brillante idea di chiedere a Davide di accompagnarlo.

Giò pagherebbe per poter tornare indietro e fermarsi lì, quando si è aggrappato alla manica della maglietta di Davide e gli ha detto, “Vieni con me?”

Ma il problema è sorto nel momento in cui Giò non ha frenato la lingua, non si è fermato a pensare, e ha aggiunto, “La suoniamo insieme, se ti va. Tanto la sai, no?”

E, d’accordo, la proposta gli è valsa il sorriso più gigante che abbia visto comparire sulla faccia di Davide da quando lo conosce — che sembra una vita e invece sono solo poche manciate di giorni e comunque Giò fa fatica a pensare a un tempo in cui non c’era un palermitano capellone e rompicoglioni sempre da qualche parte nel suo campo visivo, — ma col senno di poi, Giò avrebbe dovuto essere più furbo.

Si sono seduti, e c’erano due chitarre appoggiate sul divano ad attenderli, ma quella che sarebbe spettata a lui Giò non l’ha neanche toccata, non l’ha neanche sfiorata. Un’assistente ha sistemato i microfoni, Davide ha accordato la chitarra, e poi ha riso, sembrava mezzo nervoso.

“Possiamo fare una prova?” ha chiesto, guardando Giò come a chiedere il permesso in primo luogo a lui, e Giò ha annuito. La prova è andata tranquilla, è stata come tutte le volte che l’avevano cantata in salone prima del live.

Poi il regista ha dato le ultime istruzioni ai due cameraman, e hanno abbassato le luci. Lì Giò ha fatto l’errore madornale, da pirla, da principiante, da cretino, di guardare Davide. E ha scoperto che Davide lo stava già guardando, con un’attenzione, una concentrazione micidiale; con un’aria strana negli occhi scuri. Davide si è morso il labbro inferiore e il cuore di Giò ha cominciato a sfrenarsi, impazzito, come se cercasse di uscirgli dalla gabbia toracica a suon di botte; nella sala di registrazione silenziosissima, Giò era sicuro che i microfoni l’avrebbero captato e registrato.

Davide ha cominciato a suonare, e Giò ha dovuto chiudere gli occhi per poter cantare.

 _lay where you’re laying — don’t make a sound_

Ma anche così, lo sguardo di Davide se l’è sentito addosso, curioso e insistente e caldo e insopportabile, semplicemente. Giò ha riaperto gli occhi, perché tanto vale farsi male pienamente, e per tutto il resto della canzone ha avuto la testa piena di Davide, concentrato e scompigliato e _bello_ , nella sala semibuia, del suo odore familiare e confortante, dell’accompagnamento roco della sua voce sui cori.

 _— but it’s not forever — just for tonight — it’s still the greatest, oh, the greatest —_

Dopo, Giò un po’ si vergogna di ammettere che se l’è data a gambe. Ha ringraziato tutti i presenti ed è scappato, avrebbe voluto poter correre fuori e prendere aria, prendersi lo schiaffo del freddo mattutino, ma ha dovuto accontentarsi di un corridoio e un attimo di silenzio.

Ha cercato di togliersela dalla testa, l’immagine delle labbra piene di Davide così deliziosamente schiuse attorno alle parole della canzone — _consumed, transpired, you, oh, your sex is on fire_ , — il dettaglio delle sue dita sulla chitarra, della mano serrata intorno al manico e del pollice che pizzicava le corde — e ci era quasi riuscito, quasi, _quasi_ , contro ogni sua speranza, quand’ecco che il problema, il problema vero, si è ripresentato in tutto il suo glorioso, inconsapevole splendore.

Davide.

Davide l’ha raggiunto, gli ha preso un polso per tenerlo fermo, l’ha costretto a guardarlo negli occhi e gli ha chiesto, “Che ti prende?”

E Giò non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi a parole, per cui ha fatto l’unica cosa che poteva fare, nel mezzo metro quadrato di spazio che aveva a disposizione, e con la testa ancora intasata dal pensiero di Davide, così affettuoso e continuamente tocchicchioso, Davide, così fottutamente irresistibile quando suona, Davide, così sorridente e su di giri dopo i live e Davide e —

Giò l’ha baciato.

Giovanni Sada, ventisei anni, di Bari, ha preso tra le mani il viso del suo compagno di squadra Shorty, al secolo Davide Sciortino, ventisei anni uguale ma lui di Palermo, e ha coscienziosamente, spudoratamente, disperatamente premuto le proprie labbra sulle sue. Perché erano cinque settimane che girava intorno al problema, per cui forse era pure ora di affrontarlo.

Giò si aspettava una spintarella, una risata imbarazzata, e di risolvere l’intera cosa con una battuta idiota e poi amici come prima. (E se dopo la battuta idiota Giò sarebbe corso a chiudersi in bagno, e avrebbe passato una quantità innumerevole di notti insonne a fissare il soffitto rifiutandosi categoricamente di piangere, beh, non c’è bisogno che nessuno lo sappia.)

Ma Davide non sarebbe il mastodontico problema che è, se fosse possibile risolvere con semplicità le cose intorno a lui.

Niente spintarella, niente risata, niente battute e niente cuore spezzato per Giò.

Perché Giò ha baciato Davide, d’impulso, come una follia, senza più un briciolo di pazienza e sopportazione in corpo, come l’ultimo desiderio di un condannato a morte; ma Davide, un secondo dopo, l’ha appeso al muro senza separarsi da un millimetro da lui, e gli ha spinto una gamba tra le cosce per dargli qualcosa a cui appoggiarsi, e l’ha strattonato per i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa, e con la lingua gli ha stuzzicato le labbra per convincerlo ad aprire.

Giò non si è fatto neanche pregare troppo.

Non saprebbe dire quant’è che sono rimasti là, a baciarsi in piedi come due ragazzini, accecati dal piacere di aver scoperto una cosa nuova e bella e di averla scoperta _insieme_. Quando a un certo punto Davide si è tirato indietro per riprendere fiato, e ha appoggiato la fronte alla sua, Giò era dolorosamente duro nei jeans troppo stretti, e aveva le mani di Davide sotto la maglietta, sulla schiena, tra le scapole.

Si sono guardati per un istante che è sembrato a tutti e due molto più lungo di qualunque bacio infinito. Davide ha sorriso per primo, una cosa piccola, intima, precisamente dolce, e le sue labbra hanno sfiorato quelle di Giò quando ha mormorato, “Oh, we’re still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest.”

Giò ha sbuffato una mezza risata, gli ha tirato un orecchio. Avrebbe ricominciato a baciarlo, perché non c’era niente che gli interessasse di più di quello — avere tutta l’attenzione di Davide, le sue mani a muoversi in scatti frenetici lungo i fianchi, sulla schiena, sul petto, le dita callose che sfiorano quasi casualmente la punta rigida di un capezzolo; e la sua lingua dispettosa da succhiare, da rincorrere, da conquistarsi; e potergli accarezzare il viso, il collo, le spalle, potergli tirare i capelli e spingere i fianchi contro i suoi e sapere con certezza che la voglia che lo acceca e lo stordisce è ricambiata, uguale e forse pure maggiore, — ma Davide ha fatto ancora un passo indietro, ha abbassato lo sguardo e Giò ha capito che era finita.

“Ci avranno dati per dispersi,” ha detto Davide, come giustificazione, e Giò ha annuito, perché che altro poteva fare?

Sono tornati di là, dagli altri, e Davide ha fatto finta di niente e Giò sentiva ancora la pelle del viso bruciare per la frizione con la barba di Davide.

Alex ha monopolizzato l’attenzione di Davide fino a tardi, quella sera, e Giò sa essere un ragazzino petulante in modi che gli varrebbero delle medaglie, se la stronzaggine fosse una disciplina olimpica.

È andato a dormire presto, inventandosi un mal di testa, e ha dovuto ingoiarsi un sorriso trionfante quando Davide l’ha guardato preoccupato.

Giò si è messo a letto ma non aveva neanche un briciolo di sonno, e per qualche oscura ragione, sul suo comodino c’era il tablet con i videodiari. È stato logico, prenderlo e mettersi a riguardare i vecchi video. È stato logico, mettere pausa su certe inquadrature in cui Davide era venuto particolarmente bene, o mentre stava guardando Giò, o mentre stava sorridendo.

Giò si è messo a sedere sul letto. Dal cuore della sua camera buia, l’intero loft sembrava quasi silenzioso. Sullo schermo, Davide, con i capelli più strampalati che mai, era congelato in un sorriso idiota diretto a lui.

A Giò è capitato di masturbarsi davanti al computer, con delle foto di persone conosciute. Non è una cosa di cui vada proprio fiero, ma d’altra parte non è neanche colpa sua se Facebook permette alle ragazze di caricare foto francamente pornografiche a patto che sui loro corpi perfetti e abbronzati ci sia anche solo una vaga parvenza di costume.

Ma sarebbe stato semplice, se Giò si fosse limitato a mettersi una mano nei pantaloni guardando una foto di Davide e ripensando al corridoio, alle sue labbra, alle dita sulla chitarra, a _oh, your sex is on fire_. Sarebbe stato semplice, e quindi non è andata così.

Il punto è che Giò ha pensato bene di fare un video. Ha acceso la lampada sul comodino, si è passato le mani tra i capelli aggiustandoli fino a raggiungere il livello ottimale di scompigliatura finto-casual. Si è morso le labbra, per arrossarle un po’. Si è schiarito la voce. E ha fatto un video — un video che avrebbe dovuto essere riservato per Davide, se mai Giò dovesse trovare il coraggio di mostrarglielo.

E quel video Giò l’ha fatto sul tablet che, ogni settimana, tutti usano. E adesso quel tablet s’è perso, e Giò è tutto il giorno che lo cerca e non lo trova e non riesce a immaginare chi potrebbe averlo preso e sta per impazzire.

Sta per impazzire, e Davide, dal divano, prende e suona i primi accordi di _Sex on Fire_.

Insomma. Giò ha un problema e quel problema, meravigliosamente riccio e palermitano e spiritoso e fuori controllo e _fidanzato_ , Giò, fidanzato con una donna bella come il sole — quel problema è Davide.

Davide sta cercando di ucciderlo, è evidente.

Giò dev’essere riuscito a trasmettere tutta la propria furiosa disperazione nell’occhiata che gli ha scoccato, perché Davide abbassa gli occhi e cambia il tiro.

“Come state messi a classic rock?” chiede, e Giò si rilassa, mentalmente lo ringrazia. I bambini danno risposte vaghe, non compromettenti. Giò si rimette a pensare alla sua ricerca — non ha ancora controllato il bagno delle ragazze al piano di sopra.

Poi Davide comincia a suonare e Giò quasi inciampa nei propri stessi piedi, perché anche in versione acustica l’attacco è abbastanza inconfondibile.

“ _[Got a wife and kid in Baltimore, Jack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npueY7QpxF0)_ ,” canta Davide, ingiustamente intonato.

“Sei serio? Springsteen?” s’intromette Giò, approfittando della pausa tra i versi, e Davide non smette di suonare ma gli fa un sorriso scemo.

“Ehi! Il boss è il boss,” dice, e poi, sbattendo le palpebre a ripetizione come una ragazzina svenevole, canta direttamente a Giò, “ _I went out for a ride and I never went back_.”

Ci si mette pure Gennaro, tutto compiaciuto di aver riconosciuto il pezzo, “ _Like a river that don’t know where it’s flowin’, I took a wrong turn and I just kept going._ ”

“All together now,” ghigna Davide, e Alessio e persino qualcuno dal piano di sopra si unisce al coro, “ _Everybody’s got a hungry heart, everybody’s got a hungry heart_.”

Davide continua a suonare il ritornello, guardando fisso Giò, e dopo un attimo anche i bambini capiscono il suo gioco e si voltano a fissarlo, facendo strani movimenti di sopracciglia che dovrebbero essere invitanti e invece sono solo tutto sommato molto buffi.

Sono fortunati che Giò ha la forza di volontà di una bustina di tè in acqua bollente, e al terzo giro di _everybody’s got a hungry heart_ , Giò s’arrende. Si lascia prendere dal pezzo, e regala una scala clamorosa sull’ultimo _hu-hu-hu-hungry heart_ , accompagnando ogni sillaba con un colpo di fianchi.

Il pubblico è in delirio.

A Giò interessa soltanto che Davide lo stia fissando con quella voglia famelica a scurirgli gli occhi.

Va tutto un po’ meglio, quando Davide lo guarda così.

La musica, come sempre, gli cancella dalla mente tutti i problemi. Giò si dimentica del tablet per un po’, troppo preso dal medley improvvisato con Davide e Gennaro e Alessio — che fanno richieste per canzoni francamente imbarazzanti, che Davide sceglie a buon giudizio di ignorare, ripiegando sul repertorio folk-blues-cantautorale che gli fa la voce tanto roca e scioglie il cuore di Giò.

Davide è seduto proprio sul bordo del divano e Giò decide di andare ad occupare le praterie di spazio tra lui e lo schienale del divano. Così si ritrova con la testa sulla spalla di Davide, e Davide tra le gambe, e non c’è niente di strano se Giò si sporge ancora un po’ e riposiziona le mani di Davide sulla chitarra.

“Che vuoi fare?” chiede Davide, divertito, e non accenna a muoversi, e quando parla, le sue labbra sfiorano la guancia di Giò.

“Shhh, fammi fare, è un esperimento.”

“Per la scienza,” dice Alessio, molto utile grazie, e solleva un bicchiere di succo d’arancia in segno di rispetto. Né Giò né Davide gli prestano attenzione: Giò sta mostrando a Davide gli accordi, e non smette di toccargli le dita, e la schiena di Davide è caldissima contro il suo petto e i suoi capelli continuano a finirgli negli occhi.

“E poi è un sol, mi pare.”

“Ma che mi stai facendo suonare?” ride Davide, e Giò scuote la testa sconsolato.

“Se non la sai ti devo togliere il saluto, _walliò_.”

Davide prova a suonare, gli ci vogliono un paio di tentativi per beccare la melodia giusta, ma, quando ce l’ha, allarga gli occhi, sorpreso.

“Ma no. Veramente era così facile?”

Giò sorride trionfante.

“Maledetti stronzi con l’orecchio assoluto,” brontola Gennaro, e suggella l’affermazione brindando col bicchiere di succo di Alessio.

“ _[You can’t find the phone, so you can call it off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-Gljs8Y3Q8)_ ,” comincia Davide, e Giò si accoda immediatamente, “ _But it might be for the best._ ”

È bello, sentirsi addosso la cassa toracica di Davide mentre canta. Giò smette di pensare attivamente alla canzone e segue il ritmo che Davide gli imprime attraverso la pelle, accompagna il proprio respiro al suo, chiude gli occhi e, circondato dal suo odore e dalla sua voce, dal calore del suo corpo, si lascia andare. Se continua a cantare è solo perché è la sua seconda natura.

 _— you’ve been up all night, and the night before — you’ve lost count of drinks and time —_

Giò ha le braccia strette intorno alla vita di Davide, e Davide si inarca all’indietro, continuando a suonare, seguendo il crescendo della canzone in un’onda armoniosa che lo manda continuamente addosso a Giò, sempre più vicino finché non c’è più aria tra loro, non c’è più niente a dividerli, ma sono pelle su pelle.

 _— breathe deeply in the silence, no sudden moves — this isn’t everything you are —_

Davide cattura la bocca di Giò in un bacio disperato e umido e aperto, e con una mano percorre di corsa l’intera lunghezza del suo petto magro, mentre l’altra è bloccata sul cuscino, stretta nella presa della mano di Giò, le dita intrecciate, serrate insieme.

Giò inarca la schiena, allarga le gambe per fargli più spazio, per implorarlo di dargli sollievo, ma la mano di Davide si muove oltre, raggiunge l’interno coscia sensibile e _stringe_ , saggia la consistenza della pelle tesa, stuzzica la piega morbida tra la coscia e il sedere. Giò si agita, rovescia la testa all’indietro offrendo la gola, e subito Davide la attacca, con le labbra e con i denti, non gli interessa di lasciare segni visibili, anzi, è proprio quello che vuole: marchiare Giò, poterlo guardare domani e fra due giorni e tre e cinquecento, e sapere che quel livido rosso sotto il pomo d’Adamo ce l’ha messo lui.

Giò libera le mani e afferra Davide per i capelli, gli tira indietro la testa, e intanto struscia il bassoventre contro il suo, più per provocarlo che per trovare reale sollievo.

Davide sembra convincersi. Giò gli sfiora il viso in una carezza e Davide cattura il suo pollice tra le labbra, lo succhia per un istante, per poi spostarsi a baciargli il palmo della mano, il polso dove il cuore di Giò sta martellando impazzito, l’interno del gomito, e da lì si sposta bruscamente di lato, leccando un capezzolo e poi dedicandosi allo sterno magro, alla repentina strettoia dei fianchi. Davide arriva al bordo della peluria sotto l’ombelico di Giò e non si ferma.

Giò non riesce a smettere di guardare, ipnotizzato dagli occhi scuri di Davide che non lasciano i suoi. Lo guarda scendere ancora più in basso, e schiudere quelle labbra già gonfie e arrossate e prenderlo in bocca piano piano, poco alla volta, ma _tutto_ , e con un brivido di piacere, ed è quello che semplicemente distrugge Giò — il pensiero, no, la chiara consapevolezza che a Davide piace tanto quanto piace a lui.

Davide comincia a muoversi e Giò è completamente perso, gli accarezza i capelli morbidi con gesti sconnessi, è troppo distratto dal modo in cui la lingua di Davide continua a stuzzicargli la punta senza mai dargli soddisfazione fino in fondo e —

 _— there’s joy not far from here, right — I know there is — this isn’t everything you are— this isn’t everything you are —_

Si annientano, sul crescendo finale. Hanno entrambi la voce roca come se avessero cantato per ore, ed entrambi sembrano essersi strappati un pezzo di cuore per questa canzone; Davide smette di suonare bruscamente, e Giò riapre gli occhi e si accorge di avere il fiatone.

Davide si volta per guardarlo. Gli sorride, è esausto e soddisfatto, e lentamente si sporge a dargli un bacio sulla guancia, che però finisce proprio sull’angolo della bocca di Giò.

“Non male,” mormora Davide, e Giò non ha la forza né la voglia di rispondergli, per cui si limita a strizzare ancora un po’ l’abbraccio con cui ancora gli avvolge la vita. Davide appoggia la chitarra sul divano e poi si accascia completamente contro di lui. Giò lo lascia fare, si sistema per farlo stare più comodo.

Alessio e Gennaro li hanno lasciati soli.

“Da’—”

“No, shhh,” dice Davide, e lo blandisce con una carezza lieve tra i capelli, sul ciuffo più lungo in cima alla testa. “Ti prego. Parli e complichi tutto, Giò, ti prego.”

“Non è che complico io,” replica Giò, ma non c’è calore nella sua protesta perché la carezza di Davide lo sta completamente disattivando. “È tutto oggettivamente complicato. Hm, più a destra.”

Davide sposta il grattino un po’ più a destra.

“Lo dici tu, che è complicato.”

“Alba—”

“Problema mio, Giò. Ce lo poniamo quando sarà.”

“La tua logica non mi rassicura per niente,” dice Giò, e contemporaneamente seppellisce il naso tra i capelli di Davide. “Ma sto troppo bene così e quindi sono disposto a darti una chance.”

Davide ride, vittorioso. “Bravo fra’.”

“Andiamo a letto?”

“Okay.”

Nessuno dei due fa anche solo un accenno a volersi muovere dal divano.

Poi Davide dà un colpetto sulla guancia di Giò, che apre gli occhi e lo guarda, curioso.

“Giuro che non ti prendo in giro,” promette Davide, serissimo. “Capito? Ti voglio bene davvero. Mi ammazzo, piuttosto che ferirti. Okay?”

Giò, per l’ennesima volta, in presenza di Davide si ritrova senza fiato. Annuisce. Davide sembra soddisfatto.

*

Sullo schermo del tablet, Giò si accarezza la barba. È insolitamente a disagio.

“Questo è un messaggio che probabilmente non vedrai mai,” dice. “Ma nel caso improbabile in cui ho trovato il coraggio di fartelo vedere… o se hai trovato per sbaglio il tablet, qua, ‘sto cazzo di coso, e stai guardando senza permesso… Davide, io ho un problema, e il mio problema, sinceramente, sei tu, perché in queste ultime settimane… come posso dire… vabbè, Da’, senza che ci giro intorno, io mi sono innamorato di t—”

Alessio batte l’indice sulla faccia di Giò, mettendo in pausa il video. Lui e Gennaro si guardano, e hanno tutti e due la stessa espressione incredula.

“Dici che dovremmo…?”

“Forse non è il caso…”

“Sì ma se magari invece…?”

“Vabbè, Gè, ma li hai visti prima, no?”

“Ma poi che cretino è Giò, ‘sto cazzo di coso lo usano tutti!”

“Lo sai che è un caso irrecuperabile.”

“Cancellalo. Per forza.”

Il dito di Alessio esita sopra l’icona del cestino.

“Magari prima glielo mando,” dice, e sta già caricando l’allegato. “Magari lo vuole.”

Gennaro rotea gli occhi. “Sei disgustosamente romantico. Ricordati di cancellarlo dalla posta inviata, dopo.”

Alessio annuisce. Non c’è pericolo. Si è già auto-eletto a protettore supremo di questa folle _cosa_ tra Giò e Davide.

 _Finirà bene_ , si dice. Deve per forza finire bene.

*

Giò si sveglia avvolto nell’abbraccio di Davide che, a quanto pare, nel sonno tende ad essere ancora più appiccicoso di quanto già non sia da sveglio.

Finisce bene.  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't choose the Short & Sad life, the Short & Sad life chose me. Riuscire a farcela non è mai stata un'opzione praticabile, e stavolta ci ho messo anche DELLE CANZONI perché sì, volevo farmi del male completamente.
> 
> Sapete chi siete, sono qui per voi e grazie a voi e a causa vostra. VVB.
> 
> Scritta per il Maribingo ( _Every human being has a basic instinct: to help each other out. Yes, there are assholes who just don't care, but they're massively outnumbered by the people who do_ ) e il p0rnfest #9 ( _dopo la registrazione del Wind Bis di 'Sex on Fire'_ ), again.


End file.
